Myth Drannor Server History
The following is a selection of dates of events that have occurred ingame, following Myth Drannor's Canon. It should be noted that the majority of major realms shaking events that have occurred in novels and sourcebooks since 1372 have not happened in MD's canon. These include the Year of Rogue Dragons, War of the Spider Queen and Lolth's Silence, and the Last Mythal Trilogy with the Elven Crusade into the Cormanthor. The events in other novels may or may not have happened, as per Admin Discretion. For a timeline of the history of Faerûn, see the page, History. 1372 DR - Year of Wild Magic 2nd Mirtal: Yúlash vanishes from the face of the Realms. Theories run rampant as to the cause, but the effect is a slight reduction in hostilities between Zhent and Plume. 1373 DR - Year of Rogue Dragons Greengrass: War of the Darkening Woods begins. Surface Drow launch a series of coordinated raids across the Cormanthor, attacking many settlements and travellers. 4th Kythorn: The first rumours of the woods becoming darker then usual surface and spread amidst worried denizens of the Cormanthor and surrounding settlements. 14th Eleasis: A massive force of Drow invade the village of Elventree, utterly destroying it and slaying many. Rumours spread of large crystals being placed in strategic positions around the Cormanthor that spread the unnatural darkness. 15th Eleint: A Dracolich attacks and destroys a large part of Harrowdale, slaying many citizens and guards. Marpenoth: The Surface Drow of the Cormanthor at the height of their power, enjoying nearly unrivalled control over the forest. Nightal: A combined force of Elves, Humans and 'friendly' Surface Drow, with some assistance from a flight of Dragons, retake the town of Elventree with a stunning strike against the Drow, crushing them militarily. The Drow are never able to recover and a method of destroying their previously invulnerable crystals is discovered. 1374 DR - Year of Lightning Storms Hammer-Alturiak: Both the Zhentilar and the Plumes join the war, harassing the Drow on their northern front. One Crystal is taken away, presumably by the Drow in retreat. 18th Ches: The Rebuilding of Elventree, assisted by magic, begins in earnest. Much of the settlement completes reconstruction within two months. Tarsakh: Yúlash, quite inexplicably, returns to the Realms, minus it's original inhabitants. Theories abound as to the cause. The Plumes and Zhents break off their attacks upon the Drow to focus on each other once more, reignighting their longstanding war. Greengrass: Elections held in Harrowdale to choose three Burghers of the Ruling Council. 12th Mirtul: A ceasefire is called in Yúlash. Both sides take the opportunity to settle the city and set up garrisons, 'persuading' citizens to live there and trade. A few hardy frontier types migrate to the city as well. An independent district, lead by Lord Tristan de Tylduarte, is set up between the Zhent and Hillsfaran Districts. 21st Flamerule: The final stand of the Drow in the Cormanthor. The former Elven Court is witness to a bloody battle in which the remaining Drow are slain by a combined force of Elves and Humans, and two final crystals destroyed. The Surface Drow are crushed militarily, the remnants breaking off into smaller warbands. 24th Marpenoth: Councilor Garen Gez'Alduran of Yulash, the independent district's military commander, is accused of high crimes against the state and resigns under a cloud of suspicion. Commander Daren Syrus is also purged from the military. Lia and Therion DunDragon are named to the Council and as the leaders of the Watch and military. 26th Uktar: Watch Captain and Councilor Lia DunDragon of Yulash is caught tresspassing within the Cathedral Arcane in Trader's Bay, ostensibly investigating the allegations of Alduran's complicity in crimes against Yulash. Lia's husband, Therion, arrives with elements of an ad hoc Yulash militia force to free her by force. A diplomatic crisis ensues between Yulash and Trader's Bay, leading to a temporary trade embargo. 30th Uktar/Feast of the Moon: During the night the entire of the Sword Coast is covered by one of the largest lightning storms seen, focusing on the High Moor. Although they stop before dawn, many sages say that this fulfills Alaundo's prophecy for the year. 4th Nightall: Lady Jazhara resigns her position on the Yulash Council while Lia DunDragon is suspended from hers pending an investigation of her actions. Late Nightall: Lady Gera Shadowscape, the Zhentarim Ambassador, engages in a series of violent (and deadly) brawls with Councilor Erika Benson, as did Miss Benson with Lady Jazhara. Erika Benson is compelled to resign her position on the Yulash Council. 1375 DR - Year of Risen Elfkin: 1st Hammer: With only Lord Tristan de Tylduarte, Lord Haarken, Amior Danicen, and the ambassadors of Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar still active on the Yulash Council, a decision was made to simply disband it and form a new council. 5th Hammer: A brief attempt was made by Amior Danicen, Erika Benson, and Lia DunDragon to push for an elected council in Yulash, but Tristan de Tylduarte succeeds in replacing the old unelected council with a new one and Lord Haarken as Mayor (a largely administrative position). Alturiak: The new Yulash Council passes a codified body of laws for the independent district and organize the Watch for the purpose of enforcing it. Tarsakh: Yulash is assaulted by several thousand orcs from the mountains to the northwest who attack the city under the banner of Gruumsh. The new and more organized Yulash Watch, with substantial support from adventurers and along with Red Plume and Zhent forces in their own districts, successfully withstands the assault. 2nd Kythorn: An unknown assailant attacks the Temple of Bane in Yúlash, slaying nearly all within, including many Zhentarim commanders and high ranking Banite Priests. The Plumes, fearing the massacre will be used as a pretext for war, immediately mobilize their garrison, declare martial law in their district, begin construction of additional fortifications, and reinforce their garrison with additional soldiers from Hillsfar. Early Kythorn: Tensions rise as both sides reinforce their positions and begin making demands on the independents to choose sides. 18th Kythorn: Zhents demand that the Independents allow their watchmagi to be interrogated by Zhent interrogators, citing them as potential suspects in the temple massacre. After negotiation in which the Zhents agree to the supervision of a senior independent officer at every such interview and that it be held on independent soil, the watchmagi are questioned. Late Kythorn: Under questioning, none of the independent watchmagi questioned can be determined responsible for the temple massacre. 26th Kythorn: A Zhent supply carravan coming from Zhentil Keep is raided, its guard wiped out, and its goods either stolen or burnt. The assailants apparently arrived by sea and escaped back to sea. Tensions continue to mount as the balance of power in Yulash grows more precarious. 30th Kythorn: An unknown assailant ignites a smoke powder bomb in the crypt underneath Yulash, collapsing a bridge and part of the causeway complex on one of the lower levels and cutting off Hillsfar's secondary supply route into the city. Tensions continue to mount. 4th Flamerule: The leaders of the Crimson Rose criminal organization are jailed on charges of murder and later released on bail by order of the Watch Captain. 8th Flamerule: Lihn, leader of the Crimson Rose, murders 14 watchmen while out on bail. A 500,000 gold bounty is placed on her head by the Mayor. 15th Flamerule: Lihn, wanted on 15 counts of murder in Yulash, is captured by a bounty hunter and turned over to independent Yulash custody. 18th Flamerule: Gera Shadowscape, formerly the Zhentarim Ambassador to Independent Yulash, is captured by independent Yulash and surrendered to the Zhentarim. Officially charged with the temple massacre, her superior promptly executes her for treason. 20th Flamerule: Lihn is found guilty and executed for her crimes. Despite later attempts at resurgance, the Crimson Rose never recovers. 29th Flamerule: A contingent of Knights Aster (of Lathander) from Fort Vancing is deployed to Yulash at the invitation of Councilor Caederic Anthorin. 2nd Eleasias: A small contingent of Shadowdhaevians arrive in Yulash at the invitation of Councilor Caederic Anthorin. 10th Eleasias: Some civilians begin to depart Yulash, fearing the consequences of war. Erika Benson organizes the "Shadowdale Express" for protecting any who wish to take the long road from Yulash to Shadowdale. Other adventurers seek to protect civilians leaving Yulash for Trader's Bay, Elventree, and other points. 15th Eleasias: A 'rebellion' by officers of independent Yulash who declared themselves uncomfortable with some of the decisions made in attempts to either prevent or advantage the independent position in the coming war. The crisis deepens. 18th Eleasias: Watch Captain Pildril Gwenna is determined to have gone missing and later discovered to have been assassinated. Late Eleasias. A plague strikes Yulash. Evidence leads to suspicion of sympathizers with the Crimson Rose or the Cult of Loss. The Knights Aster, paladins of Lathander, immediately respond to the crisis and use their immunity to disease to act as the community's first line of defense in combating the attack. 2nd Eleint: The Order of Light and the Knights Aster conduct an informal referendum amongst the remaining population in Yulash and amongst refugees in Trader's Bay and Elventree, asking them if they approve of the Council and Mayor of Yulash. They find that there is indeed support for the government. 6th Eleint: The Fall of Yulash. The Red Plumes conduct a lightning midnight move to annex the Independent District of Yulash for Hillsfar. Councilor Tristan de Tylduarte orders the indpenedent Watch to stand down and the other officers of state are either out of town on diplomatic missions, resigned, missing, or dead. The Independent Council is officially dissolved, though Lord Haarken retains the office of 'Mayor' and Lord Tristan de Tylduarte is named his deputy. Eleint: A long series of raids by angry adventurers, most notably hin, elves, and other non-humans, on the Hillsfaran forces in Yulash and elsewhere. Reprisals by each side escalate the conflict. The Zhentarim seemingly remain silent observers to the escalating bloodshed between Non-Humans and Plumes. Hillsfaran authorities utilize the claims by a coterie of elves not from the previous independent government in the human city to be the "Government in Exile" to feed anti-elven propaganda. 5th Marpenoth: A group of adventurers sabotage the Hillsfaran fleet in port, still seeing Hillsfar as the greater threat. The scope of Zhentarim power and the nature of Zhentarim intentions remain almost entirely unknown. 13th Marpenoth: A group of adventurers are duped into attacking a Plume patrol and thus aiding in the capture of Lady Rhianna de Monteblank, the fiance of local Plume commander Sir Tored Everheart, by an unidentified party. The woman is never seen again. 15th Marpenoth: One of the adventurers duped into aiding in the kidnapping of Rhianna de Monteblank is apparently executed by her fiance, local Red Plumes commander Tored Everhart. Strangely, the 'executed' woman is later seen elsewhere in the region. 18th Marpenoth: Despiite suffering continuous attrition to the attacks by adventurers, the Plumes marshall their forces and march into the Zhentarim controlled section of Yúlash, taking it over after a bloody fight. The victorious Plume army that conquers the Zhent District is immediatelly set upon by a flight of sky magi and their dragon mounts as well as Cult of the Dragon allies. The well-coordinated dragon attack decimates the Plume garrison and destroys considerable parts of the city. The Plumes are left in complete control of Yulash, but profoundly wounded. The same night, Lord Mayor Haarken goes missing. He is never seen from again and is presumed to be among the dead. Late Marpenoth: Remarkly, despite the profoundly wounded condition of the Plumes, the impression persists (due to their ownership of Yulash) that they are the stronger faction. The Plumes continue to suffer attrition losses to attacks by various and typically disorganized groups while the Zhentarim waits, watches, and prepares to strike with vastly superior force. 1st Ukatar: Meaningful intelligence information starts to finally come in indicating the true intentions of the Zhentarim and the true scope of their capability. The recognition that the Zhentarim is the greater threat (and always was) starts to slowly spread. 9th Uktar: A group of adventurers and dwarves cut off Zhent reinforcements from the north of Zhentil Keep, reducing their numbers available in-theatre and isolating Zhentil Keep. 12th Uktar: A combined army of Dalesmen finally arrives in-theatre and links up with Red Knight and elven allies in the Cormanthor before moving to a point between Yulash and Hillsfar so as to respond quickly to an expected naval invasion at either Yulash or Hillsfar. 14th Uktar: The Zhentarim finally plays its hand when its superior fleet defeats the smaller and sabotaged Hillsfaran fleet in battle and proceeding to land an enormous invasion force including thousands of demi-humans supplemented by dragons, sky magi, Banite priests, beholders, baatezu, Zhent regulars, and mercenaries. A Zhentarim blockade on both Yulash and Hillsfar combined with a Zhent army between them on land seperated the Plumes into two weak and isolated pieces. The Zhents lay siege to Hillsfar itself, leaving the weakened Plume garrison at Yulash vulnerable to a desired independent strike. 28th Uktar: Miraculously for Hillsfar, a large Dalelander army, which had been marching north, joins up with the Plumes, in order to fight the Zhents. Aided by Elves from Semberholme, adventurers from Yulash and even Purple Dragon Cavalry from Cormyr, the Zhentilar are driven from Hillsfar, the seige lifted. Most of the Plumes in Yulash leave to help defend Hillsfar after an agreement with Caederic Anthorin of the former Yulash Watch to grant the city independence. 29th Uktar: A provisional government is set up in Yulash lead by Watch Captain Caederic Anthorin. The ostensive purpose of this provisional government is to rule the city as it progresses to a republican government. 12th Nightall: After several days of debate by community leaders, a compact for the formation of the Republic of Yulash is completed. Caederic Anthorin is named to the largely figurehead position of Lord while Sir Martin Rezhowl of the Temple of Helm is named Chief Magistrate. The provisional government starts the election campaign for the new governing council. 18th Nightall: An archeological expedition arrives in the forests south of the Standing Stone and sets up an archeological dig lead by Foreman Boggs. The excavation quickly runs into trouble as it unleashes a poisonous cloud underground and the rise of mutated creatures to the surface. The excavation puts out a call for aid by adventurers and quickly becomes a gathering point for adventurers, both good and ill, in the region. 1376 DR - Year of the Bent Blade 1st Hammer: The new council in Yulash is elected and takes office. Lord Tristan de Tylduarte is selected by the elected council as its Chancellor. 10th Hammer: Ususual behavior which eventually leads to dragon attacks across the region is finally explained after weeks of speculation when the King Killer Star is spotted in the night sky. There are dragon attacks across the region and across Faerun. 21st Hammer: An unknown party apparently steals an artifact from the Thayan Enclave in Hillsfar. Late Hammer into Early Alturiak: Thay responds by devoting a considerable measure of its military and arcane might toward searching the ruins of Myth Drannor, fighting Zhent forces in the region, and strangling the Dalelands and Yulash with an embargo on trade to and from the East. Due to the continuing dragonrage, the ability of local states to respond to the Thayan aggression is limited. 17th Alturiak: A force of some 50 powerful half-dragons is reported to be rampaging through villages in the western Dales toward Yulash and Trader's Bay. The force eventually engages adventurers in the region. 21st Alturiak: Thayan forces defeat Zhentarim forces in Myth Drannor, routing their plundering force from the city while also fighting the fiendish denizens. 24th Alturiak: Thayan naval forces inflict a humiliating defeat upon the large Zhent fleet on the Moonsea. The Zhents, deprived of the dragon mounts of their skymages due to the dragonrage and signficantly distracted with defending Zhentil Keep and other outposts from dragon attacks, are unable to effectively respond to the Thayan actions on the Moonsea. ((September 2007 through April 2008 needs to fit into the next ~5 months and should be inserted here.))